


link to other universes

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: loz fills for 3 sentence prompts from tumblr!ch1. link/zelda (4)ch2. mixed ships (3)ch3. triforce trio (3)





	1. Link/Zelda (4)

**prompt: idols au**

Whenever Zelda goes out to explore the host city her idol tour has brought her to, Link is sent to accompany her rather than Impa, who is significantly taller than most Hylians and fairly recognizable as the woman always at Zelda’s side.

Link is always led around by Zelda, her arm linked with his, so he follows wherever she goes and when she takes every chance to climb a ledge to walk on it, he’s always there on the ground by her side.

Sometimes she stops just to look around from how high up she is, and to Link looking up at her is a familiar sight; the ledge is her stage and the city people are her audience.

*********

**prompt: role switch au**

“Zelda, you must rest,” Navi insists in a panic around Zelda’s head, “you’re the Hero of Time, what happens if you wear yourself out?”

“I need to save Prince Link, Navi,” she pants, catching her breath as she takes out the Ocarina, “I can’t slow down.”

Navi’s protests fall on deaf ears, lost in the song and the distant whinnies of Epona galloping their way.

*********

**prompt: pet shelter au**

“We can definitely take them,” Zelda coos, petting one of the kittens tiny heads with the tip of her finger through the door’s bars, “they’re so young…”

One of the kittens in the abandoned litter stumbles along to the kennel door, mewling so deafeningly loud Link could really only register it as a constant screaming that came from something larger than its tiny lungs.

Zelda chuckles and casts her eyes to Link’s semi-exasperated expression, “This one has lungs as big as your heart, Link.”

*********

**prompt: high school au**

Talking to Zelda was sometimes the easiest thing in the world and sometimes the hardest, especially without the looming existence of prom approaching them.

Link realizes he’s been more quiet than usual but he didn’t expect it to be so noticeable that Zelda brought it up to him, hand gently on his shoulder to bring his attention back to their partner project in English class.

She asks him if he’s alright and though he wants to blurt out asking her to prom he can’t find the nerve to do it.


	2. Mixed Ships (3)

**link/sheik || prompt: spies au**

Link isn’t as good at being sneaky as Sheik is, especially with the worry that Princess Zelda might get caught up in the whole mess they were hired to interfere with.

He expresses this concern to Sheik, quietly in a whisper, but he’s not sure if Sheik heard him; the response he got was only more silence. In general, Link hasn’t heard Sheik express much concern about the princess, so maybe, kind of annoyingly, that part of the mission doesn’t matter much to him.

*********

**link/ruto || prompt: hospital au**

Link walks into the next room he’s checking in on–an older man with a broken leg–and sees the patient’s daughter in the same spot he last saw her in: slumped forward with her chin in her hands, heels hanging from her fingers by the ankle straps.

Ruto acknowledges Link with a tired, lingering gaze and then an exhausted huff.

“He fell right back to sleep when you came by last with those pain pills,” she tells him, then pouts and mumbles, “jerk had me all worried…”

*********

**link/saria || prompt: greek mythos au**

“Link, you’ve been very faithful to me and the forest,” Saria, who Link thought was mortal like him, “I’ve seen your courage and dedication with my own eyes while I walked among you these past years.”

Link looks between Saria, who now glows and radiates an unearthly aura, and the ocarina she had gifted him not long ago; he holds the ocarina to his chest.

Saria smiles and puts her hand over his, “That is still a gift from me as a friend, please do not consider it a reward or trophy of your great deeds.”


	3. Triforce Trio (3)

**prompt: harry potter au**

“It’s not fair that he picks on us, Link,” Zelda whispers when an minutely insufficient answer loses points for Ravenclaw and Link for Gryffindor, “what’s his deal?”

Link shrugs, cheek in his hand, and theorizes to her that whatever Professor Ganondorf’s deal is it’s probably made worse by his bias against non-Slytherins, being Head of House and all.

“Ten more for good measure,” Professor Ganondorf adds abruptly, smirking at them, “no muttering in class.”

*********

**prompt: card games au**

No one in this 2-on-1 duel is a stranger to speeding down empty highways in the middle of the night, more often than not dueling with their D-Wheel on autopilot.

Link knows Zelda is pretty known for being acrobatic, but when she suddenly stops holding onto him so she can get her self turned around, positioning them back-to-back on Link’s bike, he yells a warning for her to be careful, knowing full well he can’t stop her.

Zelda stares Ganon down as he’s gaining up on them and activates a trap card that will lead into a combo long and hard-hitting enough to hopefully slow him down.

*********

**prompt: final fantasy au**

“Ah ha, there it is,” Ganon remarked smugly, staring down at Zelda fumbling to pick up a glowing materia, “you’re a very clever girl, but I’m afraid I must take that and the Courage Materia!”

Zelda inserts the Wisdom Materia back into its slot on her harp, nestled among regular jewels that had kept it camouflaged all these years, and looks over at Link, whose Courage Materia has been inserted in his ocarina pendant for just as many years.

Link returns her determined gaze and nods; Zelda straightens up, positions her harp and readies herself for combat, shouting, “We’ll never hand them over to the likes of you!”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @ raptorbox!


End file.
